Searching
by outerelf
Summary: Firestar comes to Earth.


Firestar looked around her, frowning. She knew that her creators were _somewhere_ in this mess of a base. She spotted a police cruiser, and instantly waved her hand to get his attention. He turned, scowling. "Umm, I'm here to meet my makers!"

The mechs optic ridge cocked. "I didn't realize that our reputation was that bad."

"No-no! My makers! Red Alert and Inferno! Do you know where they are?" Firestar asked, looking at him.

Prowl stared at her for a few moments, before toppling over, crashed. She stepped back, shouting, "Someone! Quick! I think I killed him!"

A silver mech came hurtling out of the crowd, rushing to the police car. "Oh, thank goodness. He just crashed."

The mech sighed in relief, and looked up at the femme appreciatively. "Wanna help me get him to the medbay?" He purred, grinning voraciously.

Firestar smirked, laughing. "First you have to give me your name."

"It's Jazz. And who might you be?"

"Firestar." Firestar said, bending over to throw one arm of the unconscious Prowl over a shoulder. "I've gone on rescue missions with my creator for a long time before the war started and we got separated. But I know they're on base somewhere."

Jazzs grin grew a little more. "Oh really, how do you?"

Firestar simply ginned, and together they moved Prowl into the medbay, where Ratchet scowled, optics narrowing. "I swear." Ratchet grumbled, glaring. "What did you do now?"

Firestar looked at him, cocking her head. "I simply told him I was looking for my creators and told him who they were."

Ratchet grumbled, "Out of all things to crash over!" Before getting back to work.

Jazz offered, "Do you want me to give you a tour of the base? I bet we'll run into one of your creators."

Firestar grinned as she nodded, and together they strolled off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jazz and Firestar were beginning to get into a deep discussion when a suddenly she looked up. Red Alert and Inferno stood in the hallway, Red Alert berating the twins while Inferno looked on amusedly.

Before Jazzs optics could shutter, Firestar was down the hallway, shouting, "Red Alert! Inferno!"

Both turned, surprised. Firestar instantly wrapped Red Alert in a hug, picking up the slightly smaller mech. Inferno laughed as he enveloped both in a hug, saying, "It's good to see you Firestar!"

Firestar gave both a kiss on the cheek, causing the twins and Jazzs jaw to drop. "I've missed you both! I was afraid that the war had killed you."

Red Alert shook his head, "No Firestar. You know me better then that!"

Firestar grinned, setting Red Alert down, and looking down at the twitchy security mech. "So, am I going to get a room nearby you two?"

"Yes." Red alert said quickly. "I've been asking Prime about such an arrangement."

Jazz asked, "Wait, what?"

Red Alert looked up at Jazz, and Inferno said warmly, "That's right! We never told the Ark! Twins, Jazz, meet Firestar! She's mine and Reds sparkling."

Crunch! Bam! Smack! Three mechs hit the ground. Infernos optics shuttered in surprise, and Firestar frowned. Red Alert sighed, face palming. "Inferno, you realize that they don't even know we're bonded, correct? To suddenly say that we have a sparkling is a little much."

Inferno sent Red Alert a confused glance as Firestar looked at her creators. "Lets get them to the medbay." Red Alert sighed, picking up Sideswipes foot, as Inferno took Sunstreaker and Firestar picked up Jazz. "We might want to tell Prime of course."

"What's wrong with me being your sparkling?" Firestar grumbled. "You two raised me perfectly fine!"

Inferno laughed, and the unlikely family dragged the mechs to Ratchets medbay.

0o0o0o0o

Ratchet had insisted on sitting in on the meeting with Prime. "Something that you're saying is making these mechs crash!" Ratchet grumbled. "At least I can reboot Prime right in the office!"

Firestar looked at Inferno and Red Alert curiously, and Red Alert simply shrugged. "If you're sure Ratchet."

Prime looked up as the foursome came into the office. Ratchet sat down in a nearby corner, pulling out a datapad to read, as Red Alert stepped forward. "Sir, I'd like you to meet mine and Infernos sparkling Firestar."

To Optimus Primes credit, he managed to struggle to stay online for a few moments longer then the other mechs. Red Alert winced. _That table is going to have a dent._

Firestar scowled, demanding, "What is so wrong about me being your sparkling?"

Red Alert looked over to Ratchet who was attempting to process the information. "I don't come off as the most 'creatorly' type Firestar. Inferno does, but he's-"

"You two created _her_?" Ratchet spluttered, staring at the three mechs. Red Alert nodded, and Ratchet groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Please no."

Inferno looked at Ratchet curiously. "What's the matter Ratchet?"

"Does she have any glitches?"

"No-"

"How about bad habits?"

"She'll sneak out of the house and disobey orders when she thinks its right." Inferno replied, looking puzzled. "But, she's a good youngling. Me 'n' Red did a good job of raising her."

Red Alert muttered something at that, and Firestar nudged him, hissing something softly. Red Alert smirked teasingly as he whispered something back, and she turned bright red. Ratchet rebooted Prime, and Prime said weakly, "Theirs a small room right next to yours and Infernos which you could take for Firestar."

Red Alert nodded, and turned to Firestar. "So, what all do you have to move in?"

"Nothing. Show me around base?"

Inferno enthusiastically volunteered as Red Alert claimed duties, and the family split up.

As Red Alert passed by the medbay, he stopped and turned to go inside. The twins and Jazz were sitting on recharge bunks, and Red Alert stood in front of them, saying, "Listen up! I've got a story to tell you lot."

0o0o0o0o0o0

_The teenaged bot stood impatiently before the door, waiting for Firestar to hurry up and come out. He knew of several areas where one could get over-energized fast, and he wanted to take her there-_

_The door opened to reveal a fire truck, who smiled invitingly as he said, "Come on in. Firestar is going to be a few more moments-_

_The mech followed the fire truck inside, glancing around. The door opened behind him suddenly, and the mech turned, and his air intake pipes nearly froze._

_A red and white Lamborghini stood in the doorway, bristling with armament. A particle ray was strapped to one hip within easy reach, a shoulder mounted rocket launcher, a cannon of some sort was slung across his back, and grenade like things were attached to a strap were thrown carelessly over one shoulder. "Inferno, come help me clean these!" the Lamborghini said, dumping the weapons onto the table._

_The mech watched, terrified, as in short order the weapons were disassembled, cleaned, and put back together. The Lamborghini scowled as he looked up, not bothering to look down as his hands ran over a process that he had done a million times. "So, you're the one that's taking Firestar you?"_

_It wasn't a question. It was a statement. The mech nodded, and the Lamborghini eyed him thoughtfully. "Very well. I'm just warning you now. If she comes home over-energized, hurt, or in any way sad, you're to be held personally responsible."_

_The gun snapped together with a particularly loud crack in the suddenly still air as two pairs of unfriendly optics looked up at the mech. "G-got it." The mech said weakly._

_Firestar came into the room, smiling brilliantly. "Bye Inferno, Red! I'll be seeing you later tonight!"_

"_You have your gun, right? As well as the knife?" The mech about to take Firestar out began to wonder if this was a bad idea as she nodded._

"_Yep! Cleaned it out just this morning. Don't worry, I'll be fine!"_

_The mech took off with Firestar close behind, quiet certain that he had just signed on to his doom…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins and Jazz instantly picked up the message that Red Alert was sending them. "We won't touch her. Promise." Came the weak reply.

Red Alerts optics glinted as he smiled, showing all of his teeth. "Good."

As Red Alert left, the twins whispered to Jazz, "Red Alert jealous is scary. Red Alert protective is absolutely terrifying."

Jazz nodded fast, and looked over at Prowl, who stared back. "The possibility of carrying out his threat is 100 percent." Prowl said softly, looking at the three. "However, he seems to be concerned about you three in particular, so the chances of another mech dating Firestar is 200 percent of a chance."

Jazz looked at Prowl wounded, which Prowl ignored.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

I think this is in response to some bunny, anyways, enjoy. I should probably create an account on LJ in order to post up all of my stories (along with the links of the bunny I've finished) but… I'm lazy.


End file.
